Apocalypse Reigns
by the serpent of cunning
Summary: What if Neville were chosen by Voldemort? What if his mother didn't die to save him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am an evil dictator minister for magic. I own the wizarding world and all the people in it. MWAH HA HA! (Or, you know, I'm just a fan of the series and own nothing but the storyline and any OCs. Take your pick.)

Author's note: this is a really short chapter. The others will be longer. Promise

* * *

Apocalypse Reigns

Prologue

The Dark Lord Voldemort stepped into the house to be met by Frank Longbottom already brandishing a holly and unicorn hair wand. Perhaps he would consider. It was unlikely but...

"I don't need to kill you Frank. Just give me the child and I will spare you. Join me, and you could prosper, become a needed addition to my ranks. You would be highly rewarded." Voldemort offered.

"After you've killed my only child? After you've terrorized the wizarding world for years? You honestly expect me to join you, to help you? EXPELLIARMUS!" Frank bravely retorted.

"AVADA KEDAVERA! I thought not. Foolish man. He would have made a valuable addition to the ranks of my death eaters"

And thus the Dark Lord moved on through the house to find Alice Longbottom cradling her son to her chest. Tears were running down her pink cheeks as she whispered "I'm not ready to die. Please."

"I have no wish to kill you Alice. It would suit me much better were you to live and serve me. Only one must die here tonight and it is neither you nor I. It is Neville."

"Take him."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Voldemort mockingly questioned.

"Take him. Take Neville. I have no wish to die." And with this, Alice Longbottom placed her only son unprotected on the floor and left him to die.

"AVADA KEDAVERA. I must say Alice, that was quite unexpected. However, I am sorry to say that I lied. You are a liability. There is no chance that you will survive this night. AVADA KEDAVERA."

The dark mark ascended into the black sky and Lord Voldemort let out a cold, high laugh before the shadows once more swallowed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am an evil dictator minister for magic. I own the wizarding world and all the people in it. MWAH HA HA! (Or, you know, I'm just a fan of the series and own nothing but the storyline and any OCs. Take your pick.)

Author's note: this is the first real chapter. This will probably be longer than the prologue, but, who knows?

* * *

Apocalypse reigns

Chapter one

Draco and Harry were sitting in Harry's room in Malfoy Manor, laughing, when an owl flew through the open window that warm day in July. It was a week before Harry's eleventh birthday and Draco was teasing him about being the youngest, the baby of the family. At first they didn't notice the owl, that was before it started pecking Harry's hand impatiently. In unison, they excitedly turned and rushed to unattach the letters from it's scrawny leg. of course they knew what these would be.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Cornelius Fudge_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL ofWITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to utilising them_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Ugh, the stupid broomstick rule is so unfair. I've been able to ride one since I was four." Harry complained.

"So have I, Potter. And I was four first." Draco taunted.

"Shut up Malfoy. You're less than two months older than me. Anyway, personally, I don't see why the dark lord hasn't changed it by now. Apparently, the previous headmaster was a pompous asshole but it's not like the Lord Voldemort is a stickler for health and safety."

"Maybe they'll bend the rules if Father throws enough money at them."

"Yes, he is on the board of governors after all."

* * *

When he was two years old, Harry's parents were captured by a newly reigning Lord Voldemort and for most of Harry's life resided in Azkaban, the wizard prison. However, Voldemort saw no need to further punish the innocent infant with so much potential that had been left behind, so, let the young Harry Potter live. Narcissa, unable to have another child of her own, then begged both Lucius and Voldemort to let her adopt him and raise him as her own, giving her precious Draco a brother and friend.

Then, on Harry's ninth birthday, she gave him a choice: Which surname? Malfoy or Potter? Harry, unable to choose, went with Harry James Malfoy-Potter and, at that moment became a true Malfoy.

* * *

Author's note: Draco refers to Harry as "Potter" as a joking insult to show that they are not biological brothers. Having said that, they will usually ac like inseparable twins and this was just a bit of brotherly banter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am an evil dictator minister for magic. I own the wizarding world and all the people in it. MWAH HA HA! (Or, you know, I'm just a fan of the series and own nothing but the storyline and any OCs. Take your pick.)

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter! Please rate and review. I'm a new author so any support would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Apocalypse Reigns

Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy was away on Ministry business on the first of September so when his sons boarded the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross station for the very first time, they were kissed goodbye only by their mother. Not that they minded, Lucius never payed much attention to them anyway, sure he bought them stuff and spoiled them but that was just payback for never being there for them.

As Harry and Draco waved goodbye to their mother and the train pulled away from the platform, another boy walked into their compartment. He had the brightest ginger hair you'd ever seen and his face was almost as red.

"Um, hey, everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit here?" the boy nervously asked.

"Hmm" Harry mockingly drawled.

"Let's see." Draco said, joining in.

"Bright red hair"

"Freckles"

"And hand me down robes"

"You must be a Weasley."

"So...?" the boy nervously asked.

"Not"

"A"

"Chance"

"In"

"Hell" This was followed by much rude sniggering as the Weasley boy backed out of the compartment as fast as he could.

A short while later a dark haired boy walked by and Draco called to him enthusiastically.

"Hey! Theo! Wanna join us?"

"Sorry. I was just going to find the food trolley. Maybe later, yeah?"

"Oh. Sure. Bye, Theo."

To tell you the truth, Draco and Harry, although they looked as confident as always, were nervous. They were nervous that they wouldn't make friends. That they suddenly wouldn't be the princes they always had been. They worried that they had just snubbed the boy that could have been their only other friend. Not that worried though, they still had each other, they always had that.

Just then a bushy haired girl holding a toad burst into the carriage and thrust the toad into Draco's hand saying "I'm Hermione, there's this really annoying guy in my compartment. This is his toad. If anyone asks, you never saw me or the toad."

Harry laughed maliciously and they agreed to hide the toad, knowing they were going to fit in here.

"Well, once you've hidden Trevor, you should probably change into your robes. We'll be there soon I think." Hermione advised in a matter of fact tone.

They did.

It turned out Hermione had been right. It was only ten minutes until the train drew to a halt and the booming shout of "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" drew them over to the half giant Hagrid and the boats ready to cross the lake.

It took ages of cold and discomfort to make it to Hogwarts so by the time they truly arrived at the doors of Hogwarts, both Draco and harry were utterly disgruntled. However, this feeling rapidly evaporated when the wide doors finally opened and they were basked in the glory of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall met them and ushered them to a room just off the great hall to wait until they were ready for them. Draco and harry smirked when they saw the other students looking scared if not downright terrified of what the task would be to sort them. They, of course, knew exactly what they'd have to do and considering their father was on the board of governors, this was only to be expected.

"We are ready for you now."

As they entered the noisy great hall, it fell silent and every head swivelled their way. They stood in a line of alphabetical line by surname so, mercifully, Draco stood next to harry.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff!"

This went on for a while and their attention drifted off but was brought back again when McGonagall said "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione walked stiffly up to the hat and put it rather unceremoniously on her head. She jumped when it started to whisper to her "hmm, where to put you. Where to put you. You're smart, I see, brave too and cunning."

Memories flooded Hermione's mind. Her days of school time misery at the hands of bullies. The day the bullies were no longer able to hurt her.

At school she had been picked on by a gang of five merciless boys and rumours were spread by the girls as if that wasn't enough. they said Hermione was a snob, they said she didn't like anyone who tried to befriend her, they said she was a slut, a whore, that she couldn't get a boyfriend so she just let boys do whatever they wanted with her. Then, one day, she'd climbed up a tree to avoid the boys and one of them, Jake, tried to follow. Hermione was scared out of her wits. She found herself wishing a branch would break as he stepped on it and, at the moment that thought came into her head, it did. Jake ended up in hospital with an arm fractured in 14 places and Hermione knew she had made that happen. She was elated. She started testing how much she could do and finally came up with a plan. The other members of jakes gang were Finn, Josef, Alex and Neil so when Josef and Neil were flirting with Alissa (the most popular girl in school and the best gossip spreader) at the top of the stairs, Hermione seized her chance. All she did was plant a seed of anger in Neil and Josef's minds but it was enough. There was a push and then Alissa was lying splayed out at the bottom, no longer breathing. Dead. The boys were locked up. Hermione was almost free. Two weeks later Finn and Alex transferred to a neighbouring school. Hermione wasn't sorry for any of it.

"SLYTHERIN!" a great roar echoed from the slytherin table as Hermione rushed over to greet them.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy-Potter, Harry"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole world was a blur to Hermione after that.


End file.
